bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arctic Wind
is the final upgrade for the Ice Tower in Bloons TD 4 and the third upgrade of the first path for the Ice Tower in BTD5. With this upgrade, bloons slow to 33% of their original speed due to the cold of Arctic Wind. Arctic Wind does not slow M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s or Z.O.M.G.s, though its snap freeze will damage them (3 Times Around around is a good track for testing this). Unlike glue, Arctic Wind slows ceramics. In Bloons TD 4, It costs $5100 on Easy, $6000 on Medium, and $6480 on Hard. In Bloons TD 5, it costs $5525 on Easy, $6500 on Medium, $7020 on Hard, and $7800 on Impoppable. Strategies One of the best ways to use this tower is to use it against hordes of bloons. Even the bloons that can't be frozen will be slowed down to let the other towers do their work. Another great way to use this tower is to place it next to a Monkey Intelligence Bureau to let it freeze anything. If the Bureau has also got Jungle Drums, then the Arctic Wind will be able to continually freeze all bloons that come near it, apart from M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. To rectify the problem, move or sell and replace towers away from the tower, or place the MIB in range of any towers that cannot normally pop frozen bloons. In the mobile versions of BTD5, as Ceramic Bloons can be slowed down by glue, combining this with a Glue Splatter Glue Gunner can allow towers to easily take down any non-MOAB class bloons. Another great strategy with this tower is to combine it at a chokepoint with a Ring of Fire: Even though the freeze effect will kind of be denied by the flames, the 33% speed bloons will take three times as long to pass through the Ring of Fire and thus get popped extremely fast. Trivia Artic Wind.png|The Arctic Wind in BTD4 Artic Wind 2.png|Arctic Wind in use. DeepFreezeBTD5icon.png|Official artwork in BTD5. Arctic Wind BMC.png|BMC icon *Even though the Arctic Wind slows Camo Bloons in Bloons TD 4, it can't attack them (Unless it is in the range of a Sonar Beacon). *Under the effects of Monkey Intelligence Bureau, or upgraded by building an Arctic Wind can pop infinite Regen Ceramics. *In Bloons TD 4, Arctic Wind does not slow down Whites and Zebras *In Bloons TD 5, an Arctic Wind combined with a Tier 3 Ice Fortress will pop Ceramic Bloons right where they were first frozen. This includes Regrowth Bloons and Camo Bloons if the Arctic Wind has Camo detection. * In Bloons Monkey City, Camo Bloons are not slowed down when in radius of the tower. However, Cleansing Foam, Signal Flare, and Anti-Camo Dust can remove the camouflage status from bloons, allowing the Arctic Wind tower to slow them down. * In BTD5 Arctic Wind can still slow down camo bloons when it is under the village, even if the village is then sold. See Also *Ice Tower *Snap Freeze *Viral Frost Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Ice Tower Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City